


Betting

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Even if that's all I've been writing for her because I haven't been able to play DnD in months, F/M, Fantasy, I feel like at this point I have a problem, I swear my OC has a personality beyond being horny, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Naizuri, aka breast fucking but with small breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: There's no rule that says you need a certain body type to give your boyfriend a titjob, and Granya bets she could.Prompt: Titfucking
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Betting

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written breast fucking properly so it got on the list of things I wanted to try for Kinktober. I had an idea for it, but after writing the other DnD OC story I did for Kinktober and not being super happy with it this one came to me and I decided to roll with it. I almost cut it because I'm way behind and I don't want to spend all of November writing Kinktober fics too so I had to cut _something_ , but I ended up writing it anyway. Partly that was because it was supposed to be a quick scene I could write quickly, but I ended up taking two days to finish it anyway and then another day to post it.
> 
> I like how this one came out better than the other DnD fic I did, so I can at least say now that the reason I wasn't feeling the other one definitely was because of the relationship dynamics and trying to write a character I hadn't really developed at all otherwise and not me being uncomfortable with writing smut of my OC. As a disclaimer there's not really any setup and also no actual wager is made.

"You know--", Granya said, plopping down on one of the beds after setting the candle on the nightstand and starting to undo her boots, "--I'd bet you I could do that."

"...Do what?", Braden asked, shutting the door of the inn room behind them.

She kicked off her boots and set them down on the floor. "You were listening too when that woman in the bar was talking, right?".

It seemed like there was rarely a shortage of raunchy talk at port town taverns like this. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on this particular conversation, but the group at the table adjacent to the one her and Braden had been sitting at had been especially boisterous and loud – clearly everyone among them had already had a lot to drink. It would have been hard not to pay attention to them whatever they'd been talking about, and as it happened one of the women at the table had been prompted by one of her friends to launch into a somewhat graphic recounting of what she'd been doing the previous night.

Granya saw him blush a little as he bent over to take off his own shoes. "Umm, yeah, I was a little bit... But, well, she--".

"--Had big breasts?", she asked, cutting him off before lying down, flopping back on the bed and cracking a grin. "Yeah, I noticed hers were pretty nice. Bet that guy she was with had fun with them--", she sat back up. "--That's what I'm saying, though! I bet I could do it too. Maybe it'd be a little different but it's not like you've done it with anyone else to know the difference--". Granya crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her slight breasts up a little. "--And you like mine better _because_ they're the size they are anyway."

"Well, yeah, I do...". He scratched his head, running his fingers through his hair, and let out a giggle. "Alright, sure. I'll try it if you want."

Smirking, she started looking through her pack, sitting on the pillow. "Preeetty sure I... Yep, here it is--", she pulled a small glass bottle of oil out of it and glanced over her shoulder. "--Catch!". She lobbed it to Braden, and he was just able to grab it safely as it fell.

"...Don't do that."

"Hey, it didn't break did it?", Granya said, pulling off her shirt and watching as he set the bottle down on the other bed and got undressed himself, unbuttoning his own shirt and taking it off, his belt and his pants next, and then finally unbuttoning the fly on his underwear and pulling them down as she undid her bra and tossed it with her shirt. She held her breasts, pushing them together and upward enticingly and enjoying Braden's reaction, a slightly bashful look on his face and his cock starting to rise and stiffen before he uncapped the bottle, poured out a handful, and started rubbing the oil over it.

She reclined back against the pillows. "You feel like being on top today? Or you think it would work better if I was?".

"Yeah, that's fine", he said, stepping over to the bed and kneeling on it. "Let's see how that works."

Braden leaned over and kissed her, her fingers finding his thick blond hair as she slipped her tongue between his lips. Granya removed her hand as he went to pull away and pushed her breasts together as he straddled her chest, feeling the oil rub on her skin between them as he nestled his cock there and grinning up at him. She shifted in bed, rolling to the side as she held it and teased his tip against her nipple, hardened with arousal itself, before lying back flat and again sandwiching him as best she could in her modest cleavage.

"I'm gonna start now, Granya", he said, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers and then laying his hands on her sides.

"Yep, go ahead."

He started slowly rocking his hips, sliding his cock between her breasts as she pressed them together around it and felt his strokes start to spread the oil further. With one thumb she reached and started rubbing her nipple, quickly adding the other on her opposite breast too.

"I like this stuff", Granya said. His breathing had gotten heavier and he sped up his thrusts. "Feels pretty nice. Smells lemony."

"Yeah... How much did you spend on it? The bottle looks pretty fancy."

"It was two gold actually", she said. "Not too cheap."

"For that tiny bottle?".

"I know, right?!", she said, rubbing her legs together. It felt _nice_ – she liked the feeling of his warmth on her skin and of the oil he was spreading over her chest as he thrust, making little wet slapping noises with each stroke, and it was a fun position – but it was getting her hot and bothered without providing much in the way of relief. "We'll just have to get good use out of it, then... Hey, how's it feel?".

"It's... Actually pretty good", Braden said. "...How about for you?".

"Told you I could do it", she said, smirking. "Ehe, it's fun but... Doesn't do too much for me like that."

"Oh, yeah... That makes sense", he replied. He smiled, and one of his hands left Granya's side as he reached behind him, stretching out his arm to slip his fingers under her pants and underwear and touch her slick folds. They started to stroke them as he continued moving his hips and pumping his cock above her.

"Oooh...", She let out a low, deep sigh as she felt his fingers and flashed him a grin. "Yeah, that's a little bit better."

"Only a little?", he asked.

"Angle's kind of weird", Granya said. His free hand moved to hold his cock, keeping it between her breasts, and it seemed like he was getting close from how vigorous and uneven his thrusts had gotten and how she felt him start to throb against her chest. She winked at him. "Just be sure to finish after you do."

"Alright... I will". He let out a moan, slowing his hips as he tried to stave off his imminent climax a moment. "Haah... Actually, I'm going to...". He trailed off, pulling back before slapping his hips a final time into the valley between her petite, pressed-together breasts, left slick themselves with oil by his movements. Granya closed her eyes as he came, feeling it spurt out and leave a warm, gooey trail from her lips down her chin to her neck, the last of his climax dribbling out onto her cleavage as she removed her hands and let her breasts sink away from his cock as it started to soften.

After sitting in his afterglow a moment, languidly stroking her, he swung himself off Granya and laid down next to her. His fingers slipped inside her and his hand rocked against her lap, quickly relieving the pressure she felt in it as she licked her lips clean and softly moaned at his touch, the heady feeling washing over her and making her clench down on his fingers.

"...Aaagh. This oil's gonna be a pain to clean up."

"You liked it just a minute ago, Granya", Braden teased.

"I still _like_ it. It's just that it's messy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realizing now that all the smut I've written of Granya either mentions a fair bit or outright focuses on her size and I'm starting to feel kind of bad about it, even if the reason (including the reason I went for writing her specifically for this kink) is because it's a body type I find attractive and I'm sure on some level I designed my OC to be cute to me personally even if I didn't really intend to lewd her when I started out.


End file.
